


The Question

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe had been together for close to three years. Things were going well. But something Ella had told Lucifer was stuck in his mind for the past few days.“Luc!” She had exclaimed. “When are you going to pop the question?”





	The Question

Lucifer and Chloe had been together for close to three years. Things were going well. But something Ella had told Lucifer was stuck in his mind for the past few days.  
“Luc!” She has exclaimed. “When are you going to pop the question?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer had responded, completely thrown off by her question. “And what question will I be popping?”  
“You and Chloe are like, so cute and so perfect for each other.” Ella was staring into a vial as she investigated a case. “You’re going to marry her, right? When are you going to ask her?”  
Lucifer was now currently standing out on his balcony, taking a long sip of whiskey as he tried to comb together his thoughts.  
He was the devil. He didn’t do marriage  
(Unless it was involving someone marrying someone they regretted in their Hell loop when he was in charge of Hell.)  
“I haven’t seen you this quiet in well, ever.” Chloe walked out next to him and looked up at him. “Everything okay?” She asked, laying her arm gently on his arm. “No demons coming to earth, or anything?”  
Lucifer shook his head as he laid his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin. “Nothing of the sort, Detective.”  
Chloe frowned as she stared up into his eyes. “Something is clearly bothering you Lucifer,” she pulled her hand out from his and reached up to lay it against his cheek. “If these past few years have taught me anything, it’s that you can tell me anything Lucifer.”  
He smiled down at her and bent down to press his lips against her own. “Of course I know that, Detective.” He whispered against her lips.  
“But you’re still not going to tell me.” Chloe sighed as she pulled away, turning back to walk inside.  
“Chloe..” Lucifer let her name trail off his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
He couldn’t tell her what he was thinking about because honestly he wasn’t sure what he was thinking or what he was going to do.  
Marriage? Of course he loved Chloe with every fiber of his being, and he knew she loved him too, Devil and all, and he knew that if he could spend eternity with Chloe Decker, nothing would ever be better.  
-  
Lucifer always knew that his first love was Chloe. Even before Eve came into the picture and almost ruined everything and hurt people Lucifer cared about.  
“I can’t believe my nephew is another year older.” Lu over chuckled as he drove over to Linda’s house. “I know, it seems like just yesterday he was being born, and almost became the new king of Hell.” Chloe sighed as she leaned into her seat.  
“Well, that was certainly a time I’d never like to revisit.” Lu if we said as he squeezed Chloe’s hand as he pulled up into Linda’s driveway.  
They both got out of his car, Lucifer taking hold of Chloe’s hand as they walked up to the house.  
“Happy birthday Charlie!” Chloe exclaimed as she carried a present into Linda’s house. The boy was turning 3, and Lucifer honestly couldn’t ever truly believe the child existed, but here he was, running- Well, almost flying (yes, his wings were in, they were the prettiest brown with speckles covering them) but he was still practicing. Lucifer braced as Charlie tackled into him before turning towards Chloe to share his hug with her.  
“I still can’t believe you made me into a ‘god parent’ Amenadiel. I mean seriously. Me? Of all people?” Lucifer scoffed as he took the present from Chloe and carried it inside.  
“Well you’re my brother, Luci.” Amenadiel said with a smile as he took the present and set it down. “And you care for Charlie.”  
“Course I do, he’s my nephew.” Lucifer responded as he sat down onto one of the couches in Linda’s home.  
“I’m good with just being Auntie Chloe.” Chloe sunk down into the couch next to Lucifer. “I don’t have any siblings, so being an auntie to Charlie is a blessing.” Chloe smiled up at Amenadiel and then at Lucifer.  
Lucifer cleared his throat and stood up. “Amenadiel, can I have a word?” He walked out of the room, and he knew that there must be a look of hurt and confusion on Chloe’s face. And he hated it. He really did, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But he knew he needed to speak to his brother about this whole situation before he slowly lost his mind.  
“Why did you just leave Chloe there?” Amenadiel asked as he followed Lucifer outside. “I didn’t want to!” Lucifer exclaimed. “I’m losing my mind over here Amenadiel.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Miss. Lopez informed me of a small fact about the detective and I.” Lucifer said quietly. “She asked me when I was going to ‘pop the question’ to Chloe.” Lucifer looked at Amenadiel.  
“Marriage?” Amenadiel laughed. “You? Married?”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Get all the jokes out of the way now, brother.” He waved his hand around. “I want to be with her.” Lucifer said quietly. “And she wants to be with me.” He rubbed his forehead, letting out a small breath as he lifted his head to stare at Amenadiel. “And of course all I want is her happiness...”  
“Then what are you waiting for? Unless you’re scared of pushing her away.”  
“No, of course not.” Lucifer scoffed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared out at Linda’s backyard. “But what if I do it wrong? What if it’s not what she wants?” Lucifer let out a tiny breath as he turned back to stare at Amenadiel. “Let me get Linda. She’s better at this kind of stuff.”  
“She’s busy with Charlie and birthday things-“ Lucifer replied, moving to sit on one of Linda’s lawn chairs. “Besides, you’ve seen humans in heaven. Good ones. Some must’ve been married, right?” Lucifer quickly glanced inside, seeing Chloe holding Charlie in her arms and she must’ve seen him staring at her because she looked right back at him and smiled and Dad be damned, he could’ve sworn his heart beat faster as he smiled lightly back.  
“I have go back in.” Lucifer pushes the door open and walks swiftly to her side. “Hello Detective.” Lucifer said as his arm instantly went around her shoulders. “And nephew.” He took Charlie from Chloe and set him on the ground.  
“What were you talking about with Amenadiel?” Chloe asked.  
“Nothing.” Lucifer said in a quiet voice and placed a soft kiss to her temple. “Now what kind of cake are we having? If it’s anything but chocolate I refuse to eat it.”  
“Remind me why I’m dating a child?” Chloe rolled her eyes with a laugh.  
“Oh excuse me Detective, chocolate is the only acceptable flavor for a cake.” Lucifer scoffed.  
“It is chocolate.” Linda said as she carried it in.  
“Perfect!” Lucifer exclaimed.  
-  
Trixie was in her room, working on homework. She was 13 now, almost 14, and getting ready to start her freshman year in high school. With both of her parents being detectives in the LAPD, it was tough on her and often times found it hard to keep up in her work. But Trixie didn’t want to let either one of her parents down, so she studied hard, kept up with her work as best as she could.  
Trixie also had a demon as a best friend, so that made the situation easier.  
She had learned the truth when she was 11, maze telling her in secret. That her ‘halloween mask’ was real, that Lucifer was the devil, Amenadiel was an angel, that she was a demon.  
Trixie of course was ecstatic. Being one of the select few that got to know about heaven and hell and demons and angels? It was thrilling and exciting and even though it was hard to process (Trixie had heard about her mother and the whole reason they had gone to Rome for a month was for Chloe to read about Lucifer) but Trixie, being so young, had processed it quicker and realized that being best friends with a demon? Was actually pretty cool. Maze was so much more than just a demon.  
Trixie looked up from her homework as she heard a knock on her door. “Come in!” She called, setting down her pencil.  
“Urchin hello. I need your help with something.” Lucifer opened her door and walked into her room.  
Trixie knew by now that Lucifer didn’t mean anything by calling her ‘Urchin’ or ‘spawn’ or ‘offspring’ it was just a reflex now. Trixie knew more than anything that Lucifer would always protect her and keep her safe. It didn’t matter to her that he was the Devil. As her mother said, he was an angel first. And Trixie knew that her mother was happy with him, and he with her. All Trixie ever wanted was her mother’s happiness.  
“What’s wrong? Did you do something to my mom?” Trixie turned her chair around to face him. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Trixie could see there was something on his mind, he was fidgeting and kept putting his hands in his pockets, then took them out, then put them back in.  
“What are your feelings about marriages?” Lucifer asked her. Trixie blinked. “Well my parents marriage didn’t last that long..” Trixie shrugged, but then realized what he was asking her.  
“You’re going to marry my mom???” Trixie asked with a gasp.  
“Sh! Keep your voice down offspring.” Lucifer leaned forward and used his hand to cover her mouth.  
“When are you going to do it? What are you going to do?”  
“I don’t have the slightest idea.” Lucifer leaned back.  
“Well...” Trixie jumped up on the bed next to him. “What did you want to talk to me about?”  
“Your mother,” Lucifer leaned back against her pillows as he stared up at her ceiling, “I don’t want to scare her away.”  
“Pierce hurt her.” Trixie laid down next to him. “He hurt her really bad. I know you won’t do that to her.”  
Lucifer nodded, his hands crossed over his chest. “I would never hurt her on purpose, offspring. You know that.”  
Trixie nodded. “Yeah, I know Lucifer. You make her happy.”  
“She makes me happy too.” Lucifer replied quietly.  
“Do whatever you want to do for her, Lucifer.” Trixie said softly. “She won’t expect this at all. You love each other. Just say what’s in your heart. She’ll say yes, I know it.” Trixie grinned.  
Lucifer sat up quickly and swung his legs over the side of her bed. “Thanks Urchin.” He clapped his hands together. “Hopefully I’ll get it right.”  
Trixie rolled her eyes. “Even if you mess it up, she’ll say yes.”  
“Thanks for your vote of confidence!” Lucifer shook his head.  
“Just don’t let your nerves get the best of you and I’m sure everything will go great!” Trixie called.  
But he was already out of her room, shutting the door as he left. Trixie rolled her eyes and laughed, getting back to her homework.  
-  
“Where exactly are you taking me, Lucifer?” Chloe asked. Her eyes were closed behind the blindfold, she could feel the wind blowing through her hair as he drove the corvette down the road.  
“You’ll see, Detective.” Lucifer said, she could feel his hand in her own as he thumb gently rubbed her skin.  
“I wish you’d stop keeping secrets from me. First you won’t tell me what’s on your mind, then you won’t tell me what you were talking about to your brother, and now you won’t tell me where you’re taking me.”  
“It’ll all be clear in a bit, my darling.” Chloe could hear in Lucifer’s voice that he was nervous. Chloe couldn’t understand why. “I thought we were going over Ella’s for a game night.” Chloe leaned her head back against the head rest.  
“Change of plans, actually.”  
Chloe tilted her head as the car slowed to a stop. She heard his door open and shut, and then her door opened and he was helping her out.  
“Where are we-“ Chloe asked, but then she felt sand in between her toes. “Why are we at the beach?”  
“Will you ever stop asking questions, Detective?” Lucifer asked with a laugh as he held onto her hand, leading her to his dad knows where.  
“Fine,” Chloe said with a bit of a pout.  
She felt him come to a stop, so she did as well. Chloe could feel his hands behind her head as he took the blindfold off, and she had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the fading light.  
It was around dusk, the sun was slowly setting over the water. “This is-“  
“This is the beach where I first landed. When I left Hell.” Lucifer said quietly. “I know, you told me before, remember?” Chloe asked.  
“Detective,” Lucifer stared at her and his eyebrow raised, and Chloe held up her hands. “Alright, Alright I’ll shut up.”  
“Thank you.” He kisses the back of her hand.  
“When I first landed here, I was lost.” He cleared his throat. “I came to LA on a vacation. To find myself, to find something.” Lucifer stared into her eyes and Chloe swallowed.  
“But I didn’t find something. I found someone.” His hand squeezed her own. “I know it was my dear old dad’s plan to put us together. But you chose to be with me as much I chose to be with you.” Lucifer half smiled and Chloe smiled back at him.  
“When I first landed on this beach, I was lost. But now, I think I’m found.” Lucifer leaned into press a kiss against her head. “I found you, Chloe. And you made me a better me. When I left Hell, I was tired of doing the same thing every day. I was tired of punishing people.” His eyes drifted out towards the ocean. “But when I’m with you, I enjoy punishing bad people. As much as I like bringing them to justice.” He squeezed her hand. “You deserve someone worthy of you.” Chloe remembered when he said those words to her on this very beach, so many years ago. She could feel the tears as they began to run down her cheeks.  
“Lucifer..”  
“Chloe, I love you. And I know you love me. Heaven knows why.” He laughed, shaking his head. “But, Chloe, you saved me.” Chloe shook her head. “You saved yourself, Lucifer.”  
“But you helped me. You’ve always helped me, even before I knew it.” Lucifer smirked towards her. “I wasn’t quite sure how to do this. Take you somewhere fancy? Helicopter ride? Big blimp in the sky? But then I realized that this beach, was the perfect spot for this moment. The first place I came to. The first place where we kissed. This spot is meaningful, and now will be even more.” Lucifer cleared his throat as he fumbled around in his pocket.  
“Amenadiel took a quick trip to heaven for me.” Lucifer pulled the tiny box out of his pocket. “He asked your father if he approves of me. and can you guess what he said? The bugger said yes.” He laughed, shaking his head. “He also gave me his permission to use the engagement ring he gave to your mother, which wasn’t terribly hard to procure once I told her what I was thinking of doing.”  
Chloe had her hands over her mouth, and Lucifer was a giant blur in front of her. She couldn’t stop the tears as they flew from her eyes, down her cheeks, falling to the sand below her. Her eyes drifted as Lucifer moved to get onto one knee.  
“I also had your Urchin help me with this. Getting on one knee? Extremely insane and stupid, but I wanted this to be perfect for you, Detective. Because you deserve it. And I hope I’m worthy of your love now.”  
Chloe nodded as he opened the box, and saw her mother’s engagement ring sitting inside.  
“Detective,” Lucifer cleared his throat, “Chloe Decker, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Morningstar? I promise it’ll last longer that two weeks.” He snickered, but his smile was real.  
Chloe laughed a bit and nodded with no hesitation as he slid the ring onto her finger, and she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. “I love you, Lucifer. Yes of course I will marry you.”  
Lucifer chuckled as his arms went around her waist, as he picked her up and spun her around. “I’m extremely glad you said yes, Detective. That speech would’ve been awkward if you had said no.” He laughed.  
Chloe laughed as well as he set her back onto her feet.  
“And for the record, Detective,” Lucifer leaned down to kiss her. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously when I lose muse for my other stories I get muse for things like this.  
> Set a few years after he end of s4 (you know if Luci didn’t actually go back to Hell)  
> Please enjoy this because it was a joy to write!!


End file.
